


cheesecake and cuddles

by Drhair76



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, but it's also abt family, but other than that this is all fluff, i just think this cheesecake discourse is the funniest thing Ever, tw for mentions of reggies shitty parents :I, yes this is abt cheesecake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: Julie shifts and turns around, literally beaming, positively vibrating in excitement. All three boys look down at the dessert in her hands and-Oh no.It's a freaking cheesecake.or, not the cheesecake gate of 2020 inspiring me to write a whole fic....I love it here!
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie
Comments: 16
Kudos: 125





	cheesecake and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> au where cheesecake is what killed the boys and also Julie doesn't know 😳❣

Julie grins wide, opening her fridge and reaching inside. "Okay, so Dad got this for after dinner tomorrow for when _tia_ Victoria comes over, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind us digging into it a little early. We have to celebrate our victory!"

Reggie bounces a little on his toes, excited. "What is it? Is it bread pudding? Or no, wait, maybe it's jello!"

Luke cranes his neck to see what Julie is doing but she's hiding it too well. "Jello is the worst dessert ever made. I'm not gonna eat something that moves by itself."

"That's what makes it fun!" Reggie insists, because he _would._ For as long as Luke has known Reggie, he's loved every single dessert in existence except for- "Besides, fruit _salad_ is the worst dessert ever made."

Yeah, that one. 

Alex balks. "Hey! I like fruit salad!"

Luke gives him a look. "Uh, _yeah_ , we _know_ Alex. You like fruit salad and you've always liked fruit salad and it's always fucking weird. It's just cut up fruit in a bowl. There's literally nothing desserty about that."

"No whipped cream or _anything."_ Reggie tacks on with a sigh. 

Alex makes a face and mumbles, "Desserty isn't even a word," but Luke isn't affected, back to trying to get a glimpse of Julie's _best_ _dessert_ _ever_ _made,_ _oh_ _my_ _god_ _you're_ _gonna_ _love_ _it-_ her words exactly. Luke is a little skeptical about Julie's taste considering she thought Sunset Curve was _just_ _okay_ on her first listen, but he's willing to wipe the slate clean when it comes to this. Food and music are _completely_ different things. 

And besides, she's definitely proven herself to be a powerhouse of musical talent since their first meeting so- there's that _._ Who knows? Maybe she's also a powerhouse of delectable desserts as well. 

Julie shifts and turns around, literally _beaming,_ positively _vibrating_ in excitement _._ All three boys look down at the dessert in her hands, the _spectaular, delicious, best treat of all time to ever have been made_ and-

Oh no.

It's a freaking _cheesecake_.

She moves to place the platter down on the counter, not noticing the sudden shift in atmosphere. Luke looks to Reggie, who looks pale, and then to Alex, who looks green and realizes- _shit,_ _this_ _isn't_ _gonna_ _end_ _well._

Luke remembers twenty-five years ago like it was yesterday. Biting into that perfect looking slice of strawberry cheesecake as a before show treat to themselves. It was good for about two seconds. Unfortunately, they kept eating. 

Needless to say, that didn't exactly turn out well for them. 

"Okay," Julie says, "I can cut teeny tiny bits off for each of us, but they have to equal up to one slice or else dad'll get suspicious-"

She looks up then, and must see Luke's expression because her eyes flit over to Alex and Reggie. Her smile drops.

"I- are you guys okay?" She asks, brows furrowing, lips tugging downwards. "What's wrong?"

Luke instantly moves closer because he _hates_ it when Julie's upset. And god, it was only a couple hours ago that she was looking to them with tears in her eyes, begging them to leave so they could be safe. It was only couple of hours ago that she was desperate, scrabbling for their safety and begging for their wellbeing-prepared to never see them again if only it meant they were _safe._ If Luke could, he'd do anything to keep her from feeling like that ever again.

He gently touches the back of Julie's hand, She automatically flips her hand over, palm up and holds on like it's muscle memory to hold onto him. He shivers at her warmth. Yeah, Luke's never going to get used to that.

"Uh, we really appreciate it," Luke starts, a sheepish smile on his face. "But, well, it's just that cheesecake is what killed us."

Julie blinks. Her gaze flickers over to Alex, then Reggie, then down to the full circle of cheesecake on her kitchen counter.

"You guys died...eating cheesecake?" She repeats slowly.

Reggie nods solemnly.

" _Deadass_?" Julie asks, skeptical, and Luke frowns.

"What's-"

"I know this one!" Alex chirps. He clears his throat. "Yes Julie, deadass." He smiles like he's proud of himself. "Willie taught me that one."

Julie stares at him in disbelief. Reggie shifts a little, fiddling with his fingers.

"Julie," He says, voice quieter than Luke's ever heard it, "we're sorry. I mean, you were so excited to share this with us and- and we ruined it."

Luke's jaw clenches. Reggie's parents are _so_ fucking lucky that Luke is already dead because if he wasn't, oh, he'd have _words_ for them. 

"Oh. Oh Reggie, no." Julie lets go of Luke's hand and moves to cover both of Reggie's with her own. She squeezes. "No, I- it's okay. It's just a dessert _orsito._ You didn't ruin anything, I promise." She then makes pointed eye-contact with Alex, because _of course_ Julie knew that he was quietly stressing about having ruined her fun. She didn't need it spelled out to see it, she was awesome like that.

"Honestly, the cheesecake was just something fun to celebrate our performance- to celebrate getting all the way to the Orpheum. But I don't need to eat cake to be happy. Having you guys with me, my family, is celebration enough." 

Luke hears Alex inhales sharply and sees Reggie's lips do that little _I'm_ _about_ _to_ _cry_ _but_ _I'm_ _trying_ _not_ _to_ wiggle that always _gets him._ Suddenly, there is _way_ too much space between him and the rest of the members of their band. He needs his friends under his arms _right_ _now._

"Ghost hug time?" He asks, voice hopeful.

Julie snorts, but her expression turns impossibly soft. "Yes Luke, it's ghost hug time."

Luke instantly moves closer, yanking Alex along with him, until they're all surrounding Julie in a little triangle.

"Ghost hug time!" He cheers, curling his arms around Julie and tucking his nose into her lavender scented locks. He hears her giggle and feels her wrap her arms around Alex and Reggie tight. Luke sighs happily, feeling content to just be like this for the rest of _time._

"It sucks that you guys don't like cheesecake because of what happened, but I'm glad that it brought you to me." She whispers. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Luke just squeezes her tighter, hoping she can tell without words that he feels the same way. He opens his eyes and peeks over her head to the cheesecake on the counter. Huh, maybe eating those slices of spoiled cake actually did turn out well for them. Anything that brought Julie Molina for them couldn't be so bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> me @ the anti cheesecakians: it sucks that you guys don't like cheesecake but I still love you (even if you're wrong <3)


End file.
